Star's Prophecy, Book 1
by NancyDrewSMARTICUS
Summary: Two Windclan she-cats uncover a mystery as leafbare draws to a close, but one night determines that every cat will be chilled and only a Medicine Cat and a Young Warrior can stop it... Bad summary, good book. Written by Blackpoppy101 and yours truly,NDS
1. Clans of the series

**A/N: You see a patch of ginger amongst the grasses of Starclan as a young she-cat comes forward, seeming ready to fight you. "Who are you and why are you- wait.. where am I?" She looks around... "Is this Starclan? ... Who are you? you don't smell like any cat that I know..." she says, she seems to be either an apprentice or a young warrior. "Well... If you really want to know, I'm Brightpaw of Windclan. I haven't died to the best of my recollection, but I'm here..." she turns to look you in the eye, "Let me get my friend, Blackpaw. She's a medicine cat, so she might know what to do..." She jumps back through the tunnel. When she returns, a Black she-cat is with her, "...Weird," says the Black cat, "You're not from Starclan.. or any of our clans, for that matter.. We must be dreaming.. well, I'm Blackpaw." Then the Ginger she-cat turns to you, "You'd never believe our story... this isn't the strangest thing that's happened to us..." **

**Blackpaw stands up, "And to believe, it all started when I was coming back from the Moonpool..."  
**

**-Disclaimer: The warriors Series belongs to Erin Hunter, neither I or my friend, Blackpoppy101, who is writing this story with me, own the series. All we own is our Imaginations and a few too many Warriors books for inspiration. We are both posting this story under different titles because we didn't want to fight over who got to post it. Mine is Star's Prophecy, Book 1, hers is Star's Prophecy, A Different Kind of Warrior.-  
With all due Respect,  
Brightpaw, a.k.a: NDS**

**NancyDrewSMARTICUS and Blackpoppy101 Productions Presents…**

**A Warriors Fan-fic…**

Special thanks to-

The Darkest Hour, Bluestar's Prophecy, Dawn, Sunset, and Secret of the Clans, as well as all the other warriors books and Erin Hunter herself.

_**A Different Kind of Warrior**_

_Two cats have found out a shocking mystery and must go through the many challenges ahead to find the truth…_

_Meanwhile leafbare is almost to an end, but a shocking night proves that every cat will still be chilled…_

**Allegiances:**

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

**LEADER:**

**Lionstar**- light ginger tom with long fur and light green eyes

**DEPUTY:**

**Twigtail- **a mottled light brown tom with gray-green eyes and a long tail**  
**

**MEDICINE CAT:**

**Yellowcloud**- white she cat with golden eyes and a sharp tongue(apprentice- Healingpaw)

**WARRIORS:**

**Chasetail**- long haired, black tom with fierce red-gold eyes(apprentice- Snakepaw)

**Rosebud**- red-brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Tigerstripe**- striped light ginger tom with gray eyes

**Firesnow**- dark orange tabby with blue eyes and white flecks in his pelt

**Tallrock**- long-legged brown and black tom with gray eyes, mates with Cinderleaf( apprentice- Mintpaw)

**Thornfur**- A sharp-clawed Black tom with striking blue eyes; mates with Blossompatch

**Nettlepelt**- a small light brown and white tom with gray eyes

**Mousewhisker**- a gray she-cat with a sharp tongue, unusually long whiskers, and green eyes

**Lilacpelt**- blue-gray she-cat with heather eyes and three white rings on her tail(apprentice-Airpaw)

**Blindpatch**- blind brown she-cat with gray, pupiless eyes; a warrior in her own right

**Spottedfur**- tan tom with brown spots and a white chest and belly, yellow-green eyes

**Snowfur**- white-silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

**Spottedleaf**- brown she-cat with darker brown spots and a cream chest wants to be Medicine Cat but helps Healingpaw and hopefully soon will be her apprentice, ivy green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Snakepaw**- shady tom with black fur and very bright light green eyes

**Mintpaw**- calico she-cat with gray patches and color-changing eyes

**Healingpaw**- fiery ginger she-cat with a sharp tongue and blue eyes

**Airpaw**- white and ginger tom with a gentle nature and gray eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Cinderleaf**- light gray she-cat with ivy-green eyes (expecting Tallrock's kits)

**Blossompatch**- white and brown she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Thornfur's kits: **Rosekit**- light ginger she-cat with black paws and striking blue eyes, **Briarkit**- black and white tom with unusually sharp claws and soft blue eyes, and **Bramblekit- **white and ginger tom with blue eyes)

**ELDERS:**

**Fallenleaves**- old, half-blind she-cat with fur grayed from age and green eyes, oldest in thunderclan

**Jaywing**- black and brown tom with striking blue eyes

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

**LEADER:**

**Stormstar**- dark gray tom with green eyes

**DEPUTY:**

**Hawkclaw**- brown pelt with unusual long claw, tom

**MEDICINE CAT:**

**Pinetail**- brown pelt with specs of darker brown all over, tom

**Warriors:**

**Hollyfur**- pitch black she-cat with green eyes(apprentice- Leafpaw)

**Dawnfur**- reddish she-cat with pale brown belly and chest(apprentice- Redpaw)

**Rowanclaw**- brown she-cat with scared right flank

**Boulderfur**- dark gray tom with long tail(mates with Snowbird)

**Oakfur**- small brown tom with light green eyes(apprentice- Patchpaw)

**Dappleheart**- white and cream colored brown she-cat(apprentice- Flamepaw)

**Stonefrost**- pale gray tom with blue eyes

**Talonscratch**- dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes

**Toadfoot**- black tom with gray chest and belly, amber eyes

**Scareye**- black tom with white chest and paws with scarred eye and an amber eye

**APPRENTICES**:

**Patchpaw**- black tom with patches of gray, scared eye, ivy colored eyes

**Leafpaw**- pale brown tabby she-cat, with amber eyes

**Redpaw**- reddish she-cat with nick in one ear, fern colored eyes

**Flamepaw**- pale tabby tom with brown eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Tallpoppy**-long legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snowbird**- gray tabby she-cat (Mother of Boulderfur's kits- **Smokekit**-molten dark gray tom, **Tinykit**- black she-cat with gray splotches on her pelt, **Bouncekit**-light gray she-cat with long legs, and **Ratkit**- gray tom with black paws, belly and chest)

**ELDERS:**

**Smallscar**- molten brown tabby tom

**One-eye**-pale gray she-cat, oldest in Shadowclan

_**WINDCLAN (the main clan of this story)**_

**LEADER:**

**Whisperstar**- tall tom with gray tabby fur and light green eyes

**DEPUTY:**

**Petaltail**-pale gray she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail tip blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT:**

**Grasstail**- light gray tom with dark gray belly and feet, amber eyes(apprentice- Blackpaw)

**WARRIORS:**

**Smallfrost**- smaller, white she-cat with soft gray eyes(apprentice- Swiftpaw)

**Leopardshadow**- spotted gold tom with gray-green eyes, formal Riverclan warrior (Spottedfire's mate) (apprentice- Sunpaw)

**Spottedfire**- light ginger with darker ginger flecks she-cat with blue eyes, formal Shadowclan warrior (Leopardshadow's mate)

**Brackenfur** - brown tom with darker spots, cream underbelly(mates with Leaftail)

**Cinderfur**- white she-cat with black spots (apprentice- Brightpaw)

**Ashpelt**- long legged brown tom with black spots and flattened face(mates with Cinderfur)

**Talonclaw**- dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes(apprentice- Darkpaw) (Mates with Mistcloud)

**Graywhisker**- gray she-cat with unusually long whiskers (apprentice- Fuzzpaw)

**Runningbrook**- beautiful brown tabby she-cat

**Shadenose**- pale gray tom with dark gray muzzle and green eyes

**Nightwhisper**- black tom, with white tail tip and amber eyes

**Tigerivy**- tan tom with black stripes and white mussel and chest

**APPRENTICES:**

**Swiftpaw**- long-legged light ginger and white tom with a dark ginger spot over his blue eyes

**Brightpaw**- dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual star of light ginger on her forehead

**Blackpaw**- black she-cat with white chest and tail tip, ivy green eyes

**Darkpaw**- silver tabby tom with darker stripes

**Fuzzpaw**- long-haired light gray she-cat with white stripes

**Sunpaw**- a golden long-haired tom

**QUEENS:**

**Mistcloud**- silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes(expecting Talonclaw's kits)

**Dawnpelt**- reddish pelt with white mussel, feet, chest, and belly; was once a kittypet(expecting kits)

**Leaftail**- tabby she-cat with gray and yellow spots and blue brown eyes(expecting Brackenfur's kits)

**ELDERS:**

**Cloudears**- black tom with white ears and green eyes

**Foxtooth**- long-haired gray tom with light green eyes

**Skyheart**- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a sharp tongue, oldest in Windclan, oldest in all of the clans

**_RIVERCLAN_****  
**

**LEADER:**

**Brookstar**- blue-gray she-cat with gray-green eyes

**DEPUTY:**

**Streamheart**-blue she-cat with silver mussel (descendent of Bluestar)

**MEDICINE CAT:**

**Icefall**- white and gray tom with amber eyes(apprentice- Mosspaw)

**WARRIORS:**

**Fallingstream**- brown and gray she-cat with blue eyes(apprentice- Cloudpaw)

**Silverfish**- small gray tom with amber eyes(Bluemist's mate)

**Rainfur**- light gray tom with darker flecks, amber eyes( Graystream's mate)(apprentice- Duskpaw)

**Mudfoot**- pale brown tom with dark brown belly, feet, ears, and muzzle and light blue eyes(Mistyfur's mate)

**Berrytail**- brown tom with black tail tip, pale blue eyes (apprentice-Lillypaw)

**Ottersplash**- brown she-cat with black spots, ivy colored eyes

**Heavystep**- dark gray tom with white belly and muzzle(Stormcloud's mate)(apprentice-Troutpaw)

**Tawnysplash**- white and orange tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Sandfoot**- pale gray she-cat with white feet and belly, blue eyes(apprentice- Reedpaw)

**Tinywhisker**- black tom with white mussel and oddly short whiskers

**Shadepelt**- dark gray tom with darker flecks and brown eyes

**Hollowtail**-dark brown tabby tom, and ivy green eyes

**Wetpelt**-pale blue she-cat with scarred eye, and pale blue eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**Cloudpaw**- sliver tabby and white tom with gray eyes

**Duskpaw**- dark ginger she-cat with black spots and a white splotch on her forehead

**Lillypaw**- silver tabby she-cat with gold-flecked eyes

**Mosspaw**- light gray she-cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip

**Troutpaw**-brown tom with black paws and ivy green eyes

**Reedpaw**- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**QUEENS:**

**Bluemist**- blue-gray she-cat with white muzzle and silver eyes (expecting Silverfishes kits)

**Mistyfur**- blue-gray she-cat with gray mussel and ice blue eyes(mother to Mudbelly's kits: **Featherki**t-light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes, and **Whitekit**- white she-cat with light blue eyes)

**Graystream**- dark gray she-cat with white chest paws and belly with amber eyes(expecting Rainfur's kits)

**Stormcloud**- a dark gray she-cat with brown eyes and white paws (mother of Heavystep's kits, **Stonekit**- dark gray tom with Blue eyes and light gray flecks, **Smallkit**- tiny light gray she-cat with Brown eyes and a white muzzle, and **Hazelkit**- small she-cat with light gray fur and color changing eyes)

**ELDERS:**

**Greenwater**- old gray tom with dark green eyes

**Littlefoot**- black tom with oddly small feet and amber eyes

**_Cats outside the clans_**

**Emily**- An elderly tortoiseshell kittypet she-cat with yellow and light green eyes; wise and patient; lives with Cinda and Lila

**Cinda**- An elderly cream and gray kittypet she-cat with blue eyes; loud and very talkative; lives with Emily and Lila

**Lila**- A thickset silver tabby she-cat with gold and green eyes; thinks she's a dog; lives with Emily and Cinda

**Millie**-silver tabby she-cat with ivy colored eyes, loner

**Holly**-black she-cat with white tail tip and chest, Mouse's sisters

**Mouse**-brown tom with darker flecks and a white ear, Holly's brother

_**Other Animals**_

**Forest**- black tom-dog with a white muzzle and chest

**Hill**- black she-dog with amber eyes

**Nicola**- small she-dog with brown markings and eyes(lives with Emily Cinda, and Lila)

**Pip**- brown tom-dog that lives at the Horseplace

**Denver**- black and white dog that lives at the Horseplace

**Tex**- white and brown dog that lives at the Horseplace

**Foxtail**- fox that lives near the clans, tom

**Foxheart**- a light ginger she-fox, expecting Foxtail's pups

**Foxclaw**- leader of the foxes,lives near the clans, tom

**Foxfang**- small she-fox that lives near the clans

**Midnight**-star gazing badger that lives near the Moonpool

**Moonlight**- star gazing badger that lives near the Moonpool

**Sunrise**- badger that lives near the Moonpool


	2. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, and I am working on this story with Blackpoppy101, a friend of mine. We made these clans and are both posting this story.**

**Prologue**

A swift she-cat ran through the muddy brush toured the flat ground ahead. Then a silver she-cat calls out "Blackpaw! Wait! Stop!"

The Black she-cat turns around panting. "What?" she says desperately.

"Please don't' go… Who knows what they'll do to you!... I know they were my birthclan but-" the sliver she-cat said, desperately in her attempt to save her kit.

"Mother, I will always love you but i don't belong here! I ... I hate the water and hate the taste of fish and can't do anything right! I'm an apprentice now. It's time for me to stop being who I'm not," says Blackpaw turning away from her mother.

"Oh my kit… You'll be a wonderful warrior… we just have to find you place," She says then puts her tail on her kit.

"I wish I could stay, but I don't belong here. I want to be a medicine cat, You know that, " says Blackpaw, pressing her nose into her mother's pelt.

"Oh, my dear kit…At least let me go with you," says the mother she-cat.

"No… you love it here! You always have. It would be to different for you," says the young black she-cat, grooming her mother's pelt.

"My brother, Whisperrush, is the new deputy. I could get him to help," says the mother, desperate for her kit to have some help.

"Just stay. I'm leaving and not coming back!" she started to run off when her mother called

"I love you no matter what!" With a sadness on her voice that only a mother can bear.

"I love you too…" she whispered, turning and walking into her new life, leaving her loving, mother behind.

Soon she came to the flat grassy land. She smelled for any patrols then started following the freshest scent. Only a few fox length after walking over the boarder she heard a rustle. Then suddenly flashes of ginger and gray and soon she found herself surrounded and pinned down.

"What are you doing on our territory!" she heard her attacker question.

"I…I ca-" she stuttered out to her before a voice interrupted the statement.

"Get off of her she's only a new apprentice by the smell." Said a strong voice commanding the apprentice off of her.

"Yes, Whisperrush..." says the young cat immediately getting off of Blackpaw.

After the cat got off her she saw who she was facing. There was a Strong gray tabby tom and two young cats. A gray tom and a ginger she-cat. The ginger she-cat caught her eye and she suddenly had an awed stare on her, like she was seeing a Starclan cat.

"Why are you here?" The large tom asked.

"I… I came to join your clan," says Blackpaw, with as much courage as she could.

"What, a Riverclan fish face joining our clan?" she heard the young tom whisper to the ginger she-cat who was still staring at her.

The tom, obviously the deputy Whisperrush, gave the younger tom a scolding look, then, turning to Blackpaw Whisperrush said, "We'll take you to-" then he suddenly looked at her closer, looking into the eyes, "You look like my sister almost…" he says, as if recalling a time long-forgotten.

"Are… are you… Whisperrush?" says Blackpaw, seeing he looked familiar for the first time.

"Eerrr… yes. Are you… my sister's kit, Bl-?" but he was cut off by the little ginger she-cat.

"Do we take her to camp now?" The ginger she-cat asked innocently, still looking at Blackpaw with awe.

"Y…yes Brightpaw," he says, looking a Blackpaw as if she's worth more to him than just another cat anymore. They ran fast to their camp, but, surprisingly, Blackpaw kept up perfectly.

They went to their camp and as they entered Whisperrush said to the apprentices, "You two stay here with her."

"But-" the gray tom objected.

"Stay here, Shadepaw!" he says forcefully and slightly harsh, then Whisperrush went into a den.

Soon he came out with a white tom. The white tom who must have been the leader jumped on the den they came from and said "Let all cats who can catch the swiftest rabbit come here for a clan meeting!" soon every cat gathered. "A cat here had decided to join our clan," he waited for the mumblings to die.

The black she-cat stood up as he asked "What is your name, young one?"

"Blackpaw," she replied with pride.

"Blackpaw, welcome to Windclan."


	3. Chapter 1: for Mally24, our first review

**A/N: Special thanks to Mally24! This Chapter is for you from both of us! It's very rare that you get a reviewer in this fanfiction forum, especially a nice reviewer! Please keep reading, and anyone who wants to review, go ahead! It takes all kinds of reviewers to make a writer(or in this case, writers) improve. Also, this chapter is in Brightpaw's P.O.V. specifically, like the last one was in Blackpaws. It also occurs many moons later. This chapter is when the action truly starts.  
Thank you once again,  
Brightpath/NDS**

**Chapter 1**

A ginger she-cat woke up in her nest. Then she shook herself. With a sudden stop she lifted herself out of the nest and out of the den. She blinked at the light for a moment then saw other cats walking around. Then a light ginger-and-white tom walked up to her.

"Hi Brightpaw!"

"Hi, Swiftpaw."

"I'm so excited! We'll be warriors soon!"

"Yeah, hey hav-"

A only light ginger she-cat came up to them then, mewing a greeting.

"I'm so proud of you kits!" Then she licked them.

"Mother, were not kits anymore." Ducking , Brightpaw added, "Soon I might have my own kits to fiddle with…"

"Come, you need to looks good for your ceremony." Worried their mother.

"Yes, Spottedfire." They both said.

Brightpaw started licking her paws when she saw some warriors talking. There was a pale gray she-cat in the middle. She was the windclan deputy, Petaltail. Petaltail was also Whisperstar's mate. There were some others too: a tan tom, black tom, brown tom, white she-cat, and long-legged brown tom. The tan tom and black tom were some of the newest warriors, Tigerivy and Nightwhisper. The brown tom and white she-cat were Brackenfur and Cinderfur. They were brother and sister. Then there was Ashpelt, he always wanted the name Ashfoot because he was the fastest cat in windclan. He had longer legs then most windclan warriors and he had a flatter face. He was also Cinderfur's mate.

"Hey, Brightpaw!" Called a friend of Brightpaw's, Darkpaw, "want to came hunt?"

"No thanks, Darkpaw.. I need to go outside anyway," she purred. "See you later!" She ran out the grass tunnel and towards the Thunderclan river border. Being half-Riverclan, she had always loved the water.. she purred as she splashed into in, no matter how cold it was.. She then, after a short swim and drying herself off, ran back to camp.

~~~~~  
As soon as she got in, she saw her friend Fuzzpaw and her friend Sunpaw.

"Do you know what your warrior name will be?" asked Fuzzpaw.

"No, but I'm hoping for something good!" she purred.

Sunpaw then mewed jokingly, "How about Brightriver? Or Brightshadow? Your mom and dad would be proud."

"How about Sunbrain for you? It'd describe you perfectly!" Playfully responded Brightpaw, but the apprentice was moons too young to be a warrior, so this didn't affect him much.

Brightpaw was about to engage in a play fight with the young apprentice when suddenly, a strong gray tom said, "All cats that can run swiftly come here for a clan meeting!"

Soon warriors gathered and the Elders came to their den entrance and the other apprentices came out. A gray tom sat beside her.

"Good luck." He said. His name was Shadenose; he'd been a warrior for half a moon now. When Brightpaw was a younger apprentice her best friend, Blackpaw, was training to be a warrior too. She liked Shadenose-what seemed sometimes to be more than a friend, but she became a medicine cat instead and so Shadenose had moved on... he seemed to like Runningbrook just fine... maybe more than..

"Today, Windclan will have two more warriors." Whisperstar continued.

Brightpaw was so excited till she remembered something. _Where **is** Blackpaw? _She thought. Blackpaw was the medicine cat apprentice. Her mentor was Grasstail. They had gone to the Moonpool last night because it was half-moon. It was sun high now, they should be here. Brightpaw was worried for her friend, and sad. _She won't get to see me become a warrior._

"Swiftpaw and Brightpaw," he told them to come forth with his tail. "do you uphold the warrior code and promise to protect your clan even with your life?"

"I d-" Brightpaw and Swiftpaw began, but were interrupted with a yowl from behind them.

A black she-cat jumped through the grass barrier with a limp body. She sat it down and wobbled on her feet. The limp body was a cat. "Grasstail!" a silver she-cat yowled.

"Blackpaw!" Brightpaw rushed to her friends side. "What happened?"

"I…I tried… but… fox…" then she collapsed.

"The ceremony will be done tonight and everyone will go to their duties until I ask for a clan meeting." The clan leader called, then Whisperstar jumped down.

"Brightpaw, we should get her to the medicine cat den." A gentle voice said. It was Skyheart one of the elders. The oldest elder, in fact. A very wise she-cat she was.

They took her to the den and led her to a mossy nest. Soon she fell asleep. "Should we get some cobweb?" Brightpaw asked worriedly looking at her wounds.

"No we should let her rest." Skyheart replied, grooming Brightpaw's ear, "Now, I have to see about Grasstail. Be good and watch your friend." After that, she disappeared form the medicine cats den.

The sun was starting to set when Brightpaw went to go check on Blackpaw after her hunting patrol. Brightpaw was worried. Her friend was hurt and there medicine cat was dead. _What if it's an omen? What if I can't be a warrior? Did Starclan let Grasstail die because Blackpaw, Swiftpaw and I aren't true Windclan blood?_

**A/: DUN-DUN-DUUUUNNNN. That's Chapter 1 for you! I'll upload chapter 2 this weekend. bye!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors series. If I did, Onestar would go back to being a nice cat.  
**


End file.
